easterconfandomcom-20200214-history
Code of Conduct
Conventions often publish advice on the expected behaviour of members on their websites or in readmes. Here is Mancunicon's Badges Membership badges must be worn and prominently visible at all times. Mobile phones Please either switch mobiles off or to silent mode during programme items. Weapons policy Costumes are perfectly acceptable at Mancunicon. Where these incorporate weapons, the weapons should be replicas or very obviously toys, e.g. pink plastic water pistols. Replica side-arms must be peace-bonded. Larger replica weapons may be carried at the discretion of Operations. The decision of Operations is final. Members not adhering to this policy will have their weapons confiscated for the duration of the convention. Photography & Recording In general, photography and audio/visual recordings for personal, non-commercial use are permitted. However: * If anyone asks not to be photographed/recorded, this request must be respected. * If anyone is willing to be photographed/recorded but does not wish the resulting media to be posted online or otherwise made public, this request must be respected. * Some panels or other programme items may not allow photography or recording. This must be adhered to. Behaviour Mancunicon intends to be an inclusive and enjoyable event for everyone attending. Please be considerate of all other members. In particular, we will not tolerate harassment or abuse, including by online publication or other display, for any reason including but not restricted to grounds of age, appearance, clothing, ability, sex, gender, sexual orientation, race, religion, or beliefs. Should you feel you have been subjected to harassment or abuse, please inform the Operations manager who will contact the Duty Committee Member. Any issue will be investigated by the Committee in a timely, sensitive fashion, and where appropriate a range of sanctions may be applied, up to and including withdrawal of membership and expulsion from the convention should that be appropriate. Children at Mancunicon As an inclusive convention, children and families are an important part of Mancunicon. Much of the programme will be accessible to younger members with some aimed specifically at them. Crèche facilities will be available. Note that with the exception of children in the care of the crèche, all members below the age of 18 remain entirely the responsibility of their parents or guardians at all times. Mancunicon Independent Ombudsman The Mancunicon Committee has appointed Alice Lawson as Mancunicon Independent Ombudsman. As Ombudsman, she has an independent role to investigate and manage complaints by members, especially those against the Convention, Committee or Chair. The Committee and Chair will manage any complaints brought to us concerning members or staff, but anything concerning the Chair, the Committee or the Convention as a whole would be referred to the Ombudsman. Any member of Mancunicon can complain directly to the Ombudsman; if she chooses she can refer complaints back to the Chair, Committee, Ops Manager, as appropriate. The Ombudsman can be contacted in confidence at mancunicon-ombudsman@googlegroups.com – no other member of staff or committee can access this email. Any member, including any committee, staff or volunteers may contact Alice Lawson with any concern or complaint. The Committee or Chair may also refer complaints to the Ombudsman if appropriate. This role is intended to be in addition to, not a replacement or override for, the usual organisational processes of an Eastercon. So, for example, we would expect a complaint about the provision of mushrooms at breakfast to be handled by Ops, DCM, Hotel Liaison; a complaint about the Hotel Liaison having been rude about mushrooms to be managed by the Chair; the Chair would talk sternly to someone throwing mushrooms around the restaurant; and a complaint that the Committee didn’t care about mushrooms and had misled the membership about their provision would be managed by the Ombudsman. Category:Advice